(Not Applicable)
(Not Applicable)
The present invention generally relates to truck bed accessories and more particularly to a collapsible truck shell and line of accessories that are configured to be mountable upon a set of truck bed rails.
The bed of a truck can be covered with a hard shell to protect the contents contained therein. Typically, the shell is mounted to the rails of the truck bed with threaded fasteners thereby hindering easy removal. Often times, the shell must be removed when storing objects that cannot fit within truck bed and/or shell. However, since the shell is mounted to the rails with threaded fasteners, tools must be used to remove the shell and it can be time consuming to remove each fastener. Additionally, once the shell has been removed from the truck bed, it needs to be stored. Often times, during deliveries, the truck shell must be removed in order to place large objects in the truck bed. However, the truck may be in a location where there is no secure place to store the shell.
Prior art rigid truck shells have been made with quick release mechanisms (for example, brackets, latches and slides to mount the shell to the rails of the truck bed).
In one embodiment of the prior art, tracks are mounted upon the rails of the truck bed, and the rigid shell is attached to the tracks. Therefore, the shell is removed from the truck bed by sliding the shell off of the tracks. Such mechanisms facilitate the easy removal of the shell, but do not solve the problem of storing the rigid shell.
In order to alleviate the problem of storing a truck shell, prior art truck shells have been made out of canvas. In such a system, the shell is a canvas covering secured to a series of posts secured to the truck bed. The canvas is removable from the posts such that it can be folded and stored in the truck bed. Additionally, the posts are removable from the truck bed rails, such that they may be storable within the bed. Even though the posts and canvas are removable, they still take up valuable space within the truck bed when removed from the truck bed rails.
Additionally, other accessories are mounted to the truck bed. Racks and storage boxes are mounted to the truck bed to provide added and secure storage. Typically, the racks and storage boxes are mounted to the truck bed with threaded fasteners. However, such attachment method do not allow quick and easy removal of such accessories.
The present invention addresses the above-mentioned deficiencies in the prior art truck shells by providing a truck shell that is easily collapsible on the truck bed. The truck shell of the present invention is easily folded into a compact configuration that does not impinge on the space within the truck bed. Additionally, the attachment method of a truck shell constructed in accordance with the present invention may be used for mounting other items to the truck bed.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a collapsible truck shell assembly for use with a truck bed having a first bed wall and a second bed wall that bound the interior of the truck bed. The shell assembly is movable between a collapsed and an extended position and comprises an elongate first track mounted to the first bed wall and an elongate second track mounted to the second bed wall. The shell assembly further comprises a plurality of generally U-shaped frame members slidably engagable to and extensible between the first and second tracks. Additionally, the shell assembly includes a collapsible covering attached to and extensible between the frame members. The covering is sized to substantially enclose the truck bed when the shell assembly is in the extended position.
The frame members may be sized in a progressively decreasing fashion such that each frame member is nestable within a preceding frame member. In this respect, when the shell assembly is in the collapsed position, the frame members assume a generally planar configuration. The frame members may be mounted on brackets which allow for horizontal adjustment of the frame members.
In order to attach the frame members to the tracks, the truck bed assembly includes a plurality of brackets. Each of the brackets is attachable to the bottom ends of a respective frame member and is configured to be slidable within a channel formed in the first and second track. Each of the frame members include a horizontal top portion and a first and second vertical side portion. The horizontal top portion and the vertical side portions may be sized slightly smaller than a preceding frame member such that the frame member is nestable within a preceding larger frame member. Additionally, first and second vertical side portions of each frame member may be formed with a series of bends in order to facilitate nesting of the frame member within a preceding larger frame member.
In order to maintain each frame member at a prescribed location, each track contains multiple pairs of coaxially aligned apertures extending through the track. A pin is insertable through at least one pair of aligned apertures and into the bracket and/or frame member in order to lock the frame member to the track. The truck shell assembly is configured to be collapsible at a front of the truck bed when the pins are removed from the tracks and the frame members are slid toward the front of the truck bed.
In addition to attaching the truck shell assembly to the bed, a storage box may also be installed. The storage box comprises a compartment that is slidably engageable to and extensible between the first and second tracks. The storage box may be locked into place with the locking pins and series of aligned apertures discussed above. Additionally, the storage box may be slidably engageable to the first and second tracks through the use of two brackets attached to opposite sides of the storage box.
A storage rack may also be attached to the first and second tracks mounted to the truck bed walls. The storage rack comprises a generally square top member having four corners and at least four vertical support members. Each of the top ends of the vertical support members are attached to a respective one of the corners. The bottom ends of the vertical support members are slidably engageable to one of the tracks. Specifically, two of the vertical support members are slidably engagable to the first track and the other two vertical support members are slidably engagable to the second track.